Talk:Creddie/@comment-3503512-20120422170247
Alright, so I got to thinking after a good night sleep and this is what I came up with. Guys, this show is meant for pre-teens through the teens. We are HARDCORE fans of this show, so we analyze EVERYTHING. I honestly doubt that the regular fans of iCarly is like "*gasp* Freddie still has feelings for Carly!" They may have, but didnt think much of it. With all of the feelings he had for her before, they probably just were like "Wow never saw that coming...". Also, Dan's shows dont always make the most sense. They tend to forget relationships by the next episode and throw the word "love" around like its nothing. In real life it takes time to heal, so I dont think dan even really thought about the idea of "Freddie being a jerk because he has feelings for Carly again" he probably just wanted to give Creddiers a turn and used his crush on Carly as another comedic aspect of the show. On a second note, I think Creddie may be endgame, and I'll tell you why in bullets here. 1. The show was heavily reliant on Creddie jokes and humor as it first started, Freddie had a lot of moments with Carly. Why would Dan throw this all away? There was great development between them. They cant pretend none of it ever happened. 2. Their first big moment in iSD, the song that was playing was MEANT FOR ME. This was before they dated and everything, they could have chosen any random mushy song to hint they were going to date, but the song was meant for me. That could hint to creddie being endgame. 3. The break-up. I dont care who says it was summed up, it clearly wasnt. Anyone who thinks so is clearly a seddie fan and that would make life easier for their ship. If it was going to end there, dan would not have had it ended so openly like that. Freddie screaming "what did I do?" (clearly showing his strong feelings for her) and Carly's unwillingness to break up and only seeming to go along with what he was saying. 4. Fast foward through even more creddie development, all the way to iOMG, Carly encouraging Sam to "make a move" which was obviously meant for Brad. People said Carly was there for the shock value, but clearly her face showed more. Kind of like an implied "Crap, I just told her to make a move on the guy I love" and the feeling of being defeated. 5.The jealousy comment in iCant take it, this wasnt even a neccessary comment, but they included it anyway. The way Sam and Freddie mean it as being jealous because they were spending time without Carly, but the way carly took was jealous of Sam for being with Freddie, her face showed that all. 6. The seddie break up, to me, was the end of Seddie. I knew there would be potiental seddie moments, but the way they broke up had me sold on no more seddie. If they "changed" they'd get back together, yeah there is a giant chance of that happening *note the sarcasm*. Also, they realized they werent meant to be, they said it. Which contradicts Carly and Freddie's situation. Ever heard of the situation, "If you love someone set them free, if they come back it was meant to be?" Freddie is coming back to Carly, and Carly "set him free" with going along with the break up, so whats that saying? 6. Freddie's immediate disapproval of Kyle, in iQ he made fun of him and raised his eyebrow when she said "she wanted him for christmas". This shows early feelings for Carly renewing already the episode after the arc. 7. Carly's reaction to what Freddie said in iOAR, she was like "What?"-"Did you just say-?" almost as if she was taken off guard by his question because its been soooo long since they even showed feelings for each other and it was obvious she wanted to discuss it even when Sam interuppted. Obviously I dont know fore sure, but thats my guess. I guess I just dont see the big suprise, the moments and signs were all there, right up until now. I knew theyd get back together. Just because seddie happened, does not mean he still doesnt want Carly to be endgame.